Banzai Blitz
Banzai Blitz is the first level in Grand Poo World. The custom music that plays in this level is from Kirby Super Star - Halberd ~ Nightmare Warship. Level Overview The level sets Mario on a basic platform, if the player's reaction is slow, a Champ will fall down the mysterious hole in the ceiling and will multiply into 2 more Champs. After crossing the Champs, there are 2 timer platforms, one with 4 seconds, and the other with 1 second. With the breakable blocks in the way as the blocks carry Munchers, getting on the timer platform with 4 seconds first, then getting on the platform with 1 second next and jump over 2 Munchers. Repeat this process but without the 1 second timer as that the platform has ran out of time. Instead, there's a parakoopa to jump off of and return to the 4 second platform that now has 2 to 1 second. Jump above the Muncher and when the platform's timer is now expired, time the jump as to hopefully stand on the platform as it descends into the abyss of the level. Once done, make sure not to let the Mega Bullet Bill fool Mario. Now if the Mega Bullet bill is no longer a problem, in front of Mario is the infamous Kaizo skill that has a Jumping-Jack Champ with Munchers in the way so the player cannot attempt to harm the Champ. As that is different, you do pass the Champ, the simple way is to let the Jumping-Jack Champ jump, then stand on the platform it was standing on, and with a quick reaction, let it jump again and stomp on the Champ, while getting past hillside of Munchers. Once done, land on a Timer Platform which has 4 seconds. Now players have to redo the original Jumping-Jack Champ Kaizo trick in which the player has limited time to react. If passed, another Mega Bullet Bill will shoot, but it can be used to get above the thin tower of breakable blocks that has a Muncher on the tip. Before the timer on the Timer Platform reaches 0, spin jump off the Piranha Plant and the Champ. Since Champs do not die immediately when spin jumped on, they can be used to go further into the stage. Be Aware that sometimes that if Mario goes backward, he can still get back on track as long if is able to hit the Champ again. Once jumping off the Champ, 2 Munchers this are 1 block separated are there in the way. If crossed between, make sure to hold right to land on the platform, make sure not to hold right too early, as it could make Mario touch the Muncher. Yet another Mega Bullet Bill is there, jumping above the Muncher before seeing the Mega bullet bill is not recommended, so staying behind the Muncher (Behind the Muncher meaning further from the nearby Checkpoint) means it can be easier to bypass the Bullet Bill with a simple extended jump. This platform also holds the checkpoint. Level Overview (Past Checkpoint) From the Beginning of the level, (unlike the Champ surprise) The First skill is redone, but this time the Timer Platform with 1 second is above the Timer Platform with 4 seconds. Step on the Platform with 1 second left then get on the Platform with 4 Seconds. Once the Platform with 1 second reached 0, get on it and with an immediate jump, it can be possible to get above the Block tower with a Muncher on it. Yet, another Mega Bullet Bill arrives, but since there are Munchers above the grass ceiling, to defeat the Bullet Bill, Spin Jumping must be used to take out the Mega Bullet Bill as it grants no extra altitude when enemies are killed by Spin Jumping. Before the timer reaches 0, perform a leap of faith which'll have Mario bounce on regular sized Bullet Bills. There are 2 Bullet Bills. Also, watch out for the Cheap-Cheap as it can kill Mario if Maximum height is performed. Mario will land on a platform. While on the Platform, another Champ can be seen. This Champ leaps toward Mario. Either go under the Muncher that is a roof for the Muncher, or let the Muncher leap toward Mario, and let Mario go above the other Muncher. Now on another Timer Platform with 4 seconds and another Champ to leap toward Mario, use the Champ to gain more height -- but make sure it jumps -- then get on the 4 second Timer Platform above. Now with the other 4 second Timer Platform is now counting down, get back on the 4 second Timer Platform which now has 3 to 1 seconds left before it expires. Another Champ which now is back to Jumping-Jacks. Use the Jumping-Jack Champ to reach the other 4 second Timer Platform which now has 3 to 2 seconds left. Another Mega Bullet Bill is now toward Mario again, but can be easily evaded, but make sure to step on the 1 second Timer Platform. Before the 4 Second Timer Platform (Which has now gone for 2 to 1 second), when it reaches 0, it'll fall down, but be aware that the 1 second Timer Platform will nearly expire at the same time as the 4 second Timer Platform as 4 of the seconds were counted down on going under 2 Munchers, using a Champ to reuse the Timer Platform and evading a Mega Bullet Bill. Now Finale, if competed all those procedures, Mario will bounce off of Regular Sized Bullet Bills again, and with no Cheap-Cheap in the way. However, the level trick Mario by putting a Champ on the edge of the Goal Floor, and a Mega Bullet Bill if Mario Survives the Champ. Level Map See Also Category:Grand Poo World